Grosvenor McCaffrey
Grosvenor McCaffrey (pronounced Grovenor) is a villain character in L.A. Noire. He is a suspect in "The Studio Secretary Murder" case. He was voiced by Chris J. Johnson. Biography Grosvenor joined the army to fight in the war and was eager to serve his country. He was stationed in Syracuse during training. He caught a poor woman trying to steal from his wallet, and violently beat her near to death. He was dishonorably discharged from service. McCaffrey moved to Los Angeles very bitter, and was determined to make a difference. He would often get involved in industrial strikes for worker rights and became a writer and a social activist. He went under surveillance of the Red Squad due to his communist and labor union activities and would be convicted for his strikes as well as for petty theft. Despite his noble, ideal and revolutionary stance, McCaffrey was violent, arrogant and a very cruel man. He met Evelyn Summers at the public library and through her would later bee affiliated with James Tiernan. Evelyn strongly admired Grosvenor for his intellect and views on fixing society, but McCaffrey looked down on Evelyn with contempt and little tolerance. Evelyn wanted to be in McCaffrey's good graces, when she tried to borrow his book on metaphysics, he responded by threatening her. Events of L.A. Noire When Summers was murdered by the unknown killer, the evidence was planted in McCaffrey's apartment to successfully blame him. In order to protect himself, Grosvenor took advantage of a very drunk Tiernan by telling him that he was responsible for Evelyn's death but convinced him to keep quiet and promised to dispose of the evidence. While reading at Mensch's Bar, McCaffrey was approached by detectives Cole Phelps and Rusty Galloway for questions about Evelyn. McCaffrey gave up James as the last person to see Evelyn, however Phelps and Galloway were suspicious of McCaffrey's scorn for Evelyn and his communist stance. Phelps later visited McCaffrey's apartment, discovering Evelyn's letter, blood stained clothes and the murder weapon, hence captured McCaffrey under suspicion of Evelyn's murder. During interrogation, McCaffrey accused Tiernan of being responsible, hoping James would take the fall. Phelps checked and questioned Grosvenor about his criminal record, specifically the incident in Syracuse and more thef crimes in New York. McCaffrey revealed his true violent, mean nature and his hate for Evelyn, giving Phelps a strong case to charge McCaffrey for Evelyn's murder. He is eventually released when it is discovered that Garrett Mason was the real murderer. Personality McCaffrey is shown to be mean, arrogant, aggresive, booknerd, and nasty. McCaffrey is also a big liar and shows no remorse whe interogatted. He is also a more like a heartless person, he does like being admired by Evelyn but still cares little about her and does not hasitet to hurt her if she crosses him. Despite his evilness, he is shown to be a good animal-caring man, as he owns a bird. He also says that the war changed him and he rather became a writer than soldier for some reason. Gallery Grosvenor McCaffrey.jpg|Grosvenor interoggated. Grosvenor talking.jpg|McCaffrey at the bar. McCaffrey drawing.png|McCaffrey's drawing of face. Grosvenor stroking a bird.jpg|Grosvenor stroking his bird. Trivia *McCaffrey is modeled by Ted Bundy. Category:Fighters Category:Liars Category:Neutral Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Military